Curiosity
by yamimoukin
Summary: They say curiosity killed the cat, but no one ever mentioned what it could do to the vampire. Slash HP/DM. Some Violence and sexual content.
1. Wallow

I had obvious errors with this story. I am in much need of a beta reader. I would very much appreciate if someone would contact me. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim these characters, they are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do own the concept of this story, so fear the meepits if you steal it. xD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry lay withered on the ground, an icy rain poured onto him soaking his entire body. His eyes wide open, staring into the darkness. Cold mud began to collect around him, but still the raven haired boy lay motionless, not even blinking. A sudden jolt ran through his body causing him to return to the fetal position as the jolts became more and more frequent…and more and more painful. He coughed roughly and blood dripped, mixing with the rising mud.

Needless to say, Harry wasn't taking his newfound vampirism very well. The ambush and bite were nothing compared to the contracting pain. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but no words came out. Rolling onto his back, still coughing and twitching. His eyelids began to fall and he was feeling very tired. Contemplating death, he passed out.

"For heaven's sake!"

Harry heard a woman speak. But more alarming to him, he could feel her pulse. Without opening his eyes, he could pinpoint her exact location and smell an unknown delicious scent.

"Poor deary!" The woman came closer.

His throat burned. Every instinct within him told him to attack and that she was prey, fresh blood. His eyes opened in a flash and a scream lit up the forest.

Harry stood, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his right hand. He looked down at the poor wretch lying on the ground. She was in her mid 40's and wearing a robe. He sighed deeply.

'What a horrid death…' He thought, but felt no remorse.

No guilt for killing the woman. As if someone had wiped his emotions over night.

He began to walk away and stopped when a sizzling pain halted him. He was standing directly in a patch of sunlight. Harry jumped backwards and looked at his arms, which were both burned black. They slowly began to heal, flesh sticking to the burned areas, and then finally making them disappear. He gripped his head, trying to remember the night before. If felt as if someone had nailed him in the head.

But he pieced together the information he remembered. He had just killed a middle aged woman and drained her completely dry of blood and sunlight burns him. He was a vampire.

Harry returned to the middle aged woman's corpse and stripped her of her robe. He draped it over his head and began to run. Trees became unrecognizable blurs of brown and light green as he ran.

'What was I doing out here to get bitten?' Harry asked himself.

He stopped in a densely tree covered area and searched for his wand. He pulled it out of its usual spot in his front pants pocket. The wand was covered in mud so Harry wiped it clean with the inside of his shirt. He apparated to his flat. The windows were quickly closed and draped, leaving the flat completely dark.

Harry sighed, sinking into the couch. He closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing. Though since he was dead, breathing seemed useless. Being a curious person by nature, he held his breath. Two hours later, he began to breathe again. He was doing it out of shear habit rather than need. Realization hit him, he really was the living dead.

As if right on cue, the phone rang. Harry's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about his friends. How would they react? Would he even be able to be around them without killing them?

He let his fingers curl around the phone slowly and answer.

"Hello?" He said shakily.

"Harry?? I've been calling you for 2 weeks straight! Did you fall off the planet?..." Hermione continued to rant, but Harry stopped listening.

He had been lying in the forest for 2 weeks. Two whole weeks to complete the change.

"Harry? Harrryyyy? Are you listening to me? Explain yourself!" A rage filled Hermione screamed into the phone.

"I think I'm a vampire." Harry breathed.

Silence. Harry could hear Hermione's stifled breathing as she tried to think of an answer.

"A-a-a what?" She could barely get her words out.

"I woke up in the forest this morning, 'Mione and killed a lady. I ate her! She's lying in the forest completely drained of blood!" Harry confessed.

"I'm coming over." Hermione commanded.

"NO!" Harry quickly demanded.

"I have to see for myself, Harry. I'll do some quick research and come right over." Click.

Harry dropped the phone, letting it slide down his leg, and onto the floor. He stared down at the carpet where the phone had finally rested. Time quickly passed.

He breathed in deeply, the scent directly connected him to Hermione. Harry stared at the door, wanting to fidget, but his stone body wouldn't allow it. A knock came, but Harry remained silent.

'If she thinks I'm not home, may be she won't come in.' He thought.

A few more knocks came, each one more impatient and louder than the previous. The door finally creaked open, revealing a very frazzled Hermione. She could see the back of Harry's head, his black hair littered with globs of mud. She walked slowly around, her wand tightly in her hand.

Harry curled his hands into fists and squeezed them tightly. The scent of fresh blood was almost overwhelming. He held his breath again, but her pounding pulse did not make the situation any better.

"Hermione, if you don't calm down, I'm going to hurt you. I can feel your heart beating."

Hermione clutched her heart, ushering a prayer to the heavens before walking around the couch to witness a live vampire. She gasped at his appearance and quickly put a hand over her mouth.

Harry's once green eyes were blood red and his skin milky white. He was more beautiful than she had ever noticed before. She walked closer to him, moving to place a hand on his fist. Harry opened his mouth and hissed loudly, revealing a pair of perfectly white fanged canines.

Hermione quickly backed away, her heart racing even more now.

"Harry, you're filthy," She finally noticed.

"It was raining," He said slowly.

"Why don't you go shower, Harry? You may feel better."

Harry disappeared from the couch. Hermione jumped and held up her wand. When she heard the shower start she breathed a sigh of relief and pulled a book from her jacket.

Harry stood in the shower with his head downwards and with one hand in front of him on the wall, holding him up. Warm water poured onto him and his wet hair hung into his eyes. Droplets of mud began to fall from his body as he stood there.

Knowing that Hermione, a human, was in his house made his throat itch slightly, but it wasn't the burn that happened when the lady in the forest came to him. He twisted the knobs and shut the water off, getting out of the shower. He rubbed the fogged mirror with his towel and stared into it.

He touched his face, he could see himself. Harry chuckled. There were obviously a few myths that came a long with vampirism; the reflection in the mirror was not just his imagination.

Still, Harry marveled at himself in the mirror. He was always very humble about his appearance; his hair was always a complete wreck. But everything seemed to be in its place, even though he had just stepped from the shower.

**His skin was perfectly white and his face looked as if Michelangelo himself had carved its perfection from marble. He no longer needed his glasses because he could see crystal clear without them.** **Harry soon departed from his reflection and exited the room, drying his hair with a towel. He grabbed a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt and threw them on. He walked into the room where Hermione was sitting and he stared at her, she was turning the pages of her book quite slowly until the exact moment Harry sat on the couch.** **Hermione jumped, her book closing in her lap.** "**Don't do that!" She yelped.** **Harry turned his head to the side slightly and gave Hermione a questioning look.** "**What did I do?" He asked slowly.** "**You're appearing and disappearing," Hermione growled as if she were angry.** **Harry frowned.** "**How long was I gone?" Harry was beginning to figure out what was going on.** "**Like 2 minutes tops," Hermione guessed.** "**I'm moving at the speed of a vampire," Harry remembered running through the forest in a flash, "It's….different than human speed I suppose. You can't see me until I sit still."** **Hermione nodded, "That sounds right. You just appear and disappear. I heard shower on, shower off, door open, door close, some rustling and then you're here. It's quite odd."** **Harry nodded.** "**Perhaps I need to slow it down," Harry thought about how annoying it would be to slow his entire life down just to keep it the same.** **Harry sighed. There was so much he needed to change; and Harry hated change. He had been slapped in the face with change after chance all of his life. Everything had always been abrupt. And when things finally slowed and his life became that of a normal wizard, he became a vampire.** **His mind then wondered to his creator. How he hated this person. He was bitten and left to die in the woods. Harry was disgusted by the thought of what he did next. The image of the dead woman stuck in his mind. But what was more disgusting to him was the idea that he didn't care. He had murdered an innocent muggle without any remorse. The old Harry would have never done that.** **Hermione watched Harry think. He remained completely still, as a statue, staring at the wall. He did not blink. A chill ran down Hermione's spine as she thought of what he looked like. The lifelessness in his eyes reminded her of death. She then shifted her weight uncomfortably, causing Harry to blink and turn his attention to her.** **Harry could hear Hermione's heart beating among the silence; it was stronger than it had been.** "**Stop thinking so hard, you're making me nervous," Hermione said shakily.** "**Oh, sorry…" Harry stated slowly.** **The room became uncomfortable, neither knew what to say.**


	2. Burn me at Dawn

Still looking for a beta…

Disclaimer: Eh…you already read that in the first chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've been reading," Hermione started.

Harry smirked, "I love when you start out with something like that."

Hermione make a mocking motion with her mouth and opened her book again. She began to flip pages until she found one and pulled the book closer to her face so that she could read it more clearly.

"This books was written by a vampire, so it should contain some accuracy," She said before she began to read, "He talks a lot about incredible speed and strength, then the blood lust. He compares it to someone setting fire in his throat."

Harry nodded, "I can agree with that."

"Oh, listen to this," Hermione cleared her throat, "A new vampire should keep in contact with their sire or face losing control of everything."

"Sire?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, the one who turned you."

Harry huffed, "Yeah, wait till I see that person."

"All you had to do was ask." A man stepped out of the shadowy corner of Harry's room.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her chair, quickly grabbing her wand and pointing it at him.

He was a God, whose beauty rivals Adonis himself. He had light brown hair, which was stylishly messy and short. His height was nearly the same as Harry's, probably slightly taller. His jaw was wide and his cheekbones high. The look in his crystal blue eyes was full of malice and arrogance.

He threw a disgusted look at Hermione, then back to Harry.

"You already have a pet?" He asked, smirking.

"She's my friend."

The man laughed loudly.

"Friend? A vampire and a human cannot be friends, humans are merely food. They are lucky we let them survive."

"Get out of my flat." Harry stood.

"You need me, Potter. I am your sire. Without me, you'll be killed by the Ministry. A rogue vampire." He seemed pleased with himself, "Make the human leave."

"No," Harry argued.

"I'll go, Harry. Just call me when you are finished." Hermione stood slowly and left.

The man walked around the flat for a moment, looking around.

"Don't you have an introduction to make?" Harry asked agrily.

"Ah yes!" The man appeared on top of Harry and grabbed his throat, "I am David, your sire."

With a deep hiss he sunk his fangs into Harry's neck. The quick flash of pain brought back memories of the day he was changed. Harry put his hands on David to push him off, but he couldn't bear to push. The sensation was oddly erotic.

David now held Harry's jaw sideways while he licked Harry's neck. Harry had never had any sort of sexual feelings for a man before, but this ignited it. David pulled away and turned Harry's face toward him. They stared at one another momentarily.

"Don't look at me so…curiously," David kissed Harry on the lips slowly.

Harry was too shocked to kiss back. David nicked his lip with his fangs, enjoying the light flow of blood in the kiss. Harry could smell his own blood. He kissed back now, feverishly grabbing David's clothes.

"Mmmm, Potter. You are a wonderful kisser, but…"

Harry could feel David's hands coil around his throat and squeeze. Harry now began to choke as David pulled his face away.

"I'm not attracted to men."

With one light shove, Harry and the couch had slid across the room.

"I'm only here to tell you the rules."

**XXX**

Harry walked slowly down the dark streets of London, his hands in his pockets. It had been days since the confrontation with his sire. There were so many rules to vampirism, so many ways to be put to death. Now he knew why he had never seen a vampire before this.

Harry tried to focus on the hunt. His throat burned again. It felt as if a fire had erupted in his esophagus. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. A girl was nearby, alone. Harry had grown accustomed to taking females. Any human man's scent was unbearable to him, grotesque.

His pace quickened until he was running at vampire speed. He grabbed her from behind and tore into her throat with his pearly white fangs causing blood to spill. She hardly screamed, but Harry could taste the magic in her blood. He had just killed a witch.

He dropped her body and wiped the blood from his face, too disgusted with himself to finish her off. With a flick of his wand, he incinerated the body. In a flash, he was sitting atop the stationary London Eye. He ran his fingers through his dark, raven hair and nearly pulled it from his scalp.

He hurt, his mind hurt. He felt like a monster. Harry gazed up at the horizon, which was brightening. Perhaps he would wait it out here and when dawn came his flesh would shrivel and burn, the wind carrying away his ashes.

Harry then looked down from the giant Ferris wheel to the empty streets. He watched a few particles of rubbish blow in the wind. As the trees billowed, Harry nearly stopped breathing. A scent, oh so wonderful scent. Smelled lightly of cinnamon and the sweetest treat his human tongue had ever tasted. He jumped from the wheel, landing on his feet.

His mind commanded him to tract this delectable smell, all traces of the dead witch left his mind. He sped across rooftops quickly and quietly as if he were a shadow. His heart, which he didn't know still beat until now. He was surprised by a man dressed in all black, his black scarf billowing in the chilled wind.

'A man?' Harry sniffed the air to be sure, but it was the man.

His irises turned blood red as he leapt down, onto the cobblestone road making no sound at all. He rushed the man, who stopped abruptly and turned around.

Draco Malfoy turned to face the demon that was Harry Potter.


	3. Dark, Thick Oil

Still looking for a beta…

Disclaimer: Eh…you already read that in the first chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco blinked. For a moment, he would have sworn he saw Harry Potter complete with red eyes and dreadfully sharp fangs. But there was nothing but cold dark air in the alleyway. He shrugged, he was used to this sort of thing. Since the war had ended he was seeing many things. Disturbing, most of the time.

He turned on his heels and was face to face with Harry, who was standing nearly on top of him.

"Potter!" Draco jumped back, "What the devil is wrong with you?"

Draco waited for a response, while looking at Harry. He found it odd that he could have sworn Harry was behind him with glowing red eyes. But now that he looked upon the raven haired man, he only saw his bright green eyes and perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

Harry breathed in, letting Draco's very strong scent linger in his mind. Then it hit him. This was Draco Malfoy. The same Malfoy that made most of his years at Hogwarts completely miserable. The same Malfoy that was very close to the Dark Lord himself, and Harry was finding himself completely immersed in his scent alone.

"Potter!" Draco yelled, snapping Harry out of his daze.

Harry could feel Draco's heart pumping, faster and faster.

"Is there any reason you're out at 3 in the morning scaring the living daylights out of me?"

Harry's mind raced.

"I apparated here, Malfoy. Wizards do that." Harry wanted to applaud himself, but decided to save that for when he got away.

Draco huffed, walking past Harry.

"Watch where you do magic next time, Potter." Draco swept away, his black coat billowing behind him.

Harry closed his eyes and sniffed the air that had come from behind Draco. He felt as if he were insane.

It didn't take long for Harry to crawl up the nearest building and follow the blonde. His footsteps were quick and silent. Draco suddenly stopped and looked around, Harry quickly ducking behind a chimney. He peeked around the corner only to see that there was another man standing in front of Draco.

He was a vampire. Harry could smell dirty and decaying flesh. It was an instant click in his mind.

'May be he was meeting Malfoy.' Harry thought, looking down on Draco.

Draco backed away from the man, pulling out his wand. The hooded man smirked, revealing a mouth full of fangs, unlike Harry's. His eyes glowed red and Harry couldn't control himself. Like a bolt of lightning, Harry jumped from the building and landed on the vampire, tearing his head from his body with his fangs and ignited him with a flick of his wand.

Then Harry remembered Draco. He stood, for a moment not wanting to see the look on Draco's face. He smelled great fear. Harry turned his eyes to the blonde, his heart suddenly beat more quickly. The look of fear on Draco's face was indescribable.

Harry could hardly contain himself. He wanted Draco, he wanted to drain him completely dry. He wanted to savor the taste of his blood and enjoy his heart slowing down until it stopped.

"What are you?" Draco could barely get the words out.

"Malfoy, calm down." Harry's voice was full of blood and sounded like a demon.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You just leapt off of a building and tore that thing's head off with your teet-" Draco stared at Harry, "You're a vampire."

Draco's heart was beating so quickly, Harry thought he would have a heart attack any second.

"If you don't calm the hell down, I am going to kill you!" Harry yelled.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me calm down!" Draco yelled back.

Harry's mind was racing. His instincts were screaming to drain him but his heart told him that killing hurt Harry himself. But if Draco didn't stop the blood from erratically pumping itself so quickly through his veins, Harry was going to eat him. So Harry did the only thing he could think of…

He walked up to Draco and grabbed his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Harry could taste the scent he had smelled all this time, and he didn't want to let it go. He only intended to calm the blonde down, but now he was kissing back. Harry could feel his heart slow to it's normal rate, so he quickly pulled away before his other instinct took over.

Draco stared absently at Harry.

"Purpose?" He was less angry than Harry expected.

"Your heart was pumping so quickly, I couldn't think straight." Harry stepped away from Draco.

"Why did you save me?" Draco asked, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

How could Harry explain it?

'You smell really good, Malfoy. I couldn't just let that vampire drain you dry, I want to be the one to do that.' Harry thought.

A small flash of light caught both of the men's attention. They looked toward the sky to see that the sun was rising.

"I have to leave." Harry began to back away.

Draco grumbled, "You're not getting off that easy, Potter. I'm coming with you."

In seconds flat, Draco fell to the ground in Harry's flat. He scrambled to stand up.

Draco looked around the flat. He turned his nose up to Harry's decorating sense as he looked around, then he spotted the couch in the kitchen covered in blood.

"There's blood on your couch, Potter. I hardly think that is a vampire's idea of decoration."

Harry turned to him, his brow furrowed in anger. His eyes had returned to their bright green.

"It's mine, Malfoy."

Draco quickly walked to Harry and stood in front of him.

"Now, you can tell me why you saved me by putting your filthy lips on me?"

Harry hissed. His eyes seemed to bleed until the irises turned red. He was angry, quite angry.

"Do you honestly want to question me now? I could have let you die back there." Harry hissed.

Draco's heart began pulsating in desperation, but his face remained stern.

"You could have, but you didn't," He snarled.

Harry looked away and laughed.

"You try to keep strong with those stern looks. I might not be able to read your mind, but that incredibly strong beating heart inside you says otherwise." Harry suddenly appeared nearly on top of Draco, he could feel the faltered breath of the blonde, "You're scared of me. I can smell the fear."

Harry breathed in, only to scare Draco a little. Also to appease his vampric side by taking in that scent again.

"Potter!"

Harry snapped out of his daze and pulled away from Draco. He had to get away from Draco, that scent was so strong. It wouldn't take long for Harry's vampric side to just take over.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first.

"I have very _little_ control, Malfoy. Keep that in mind when you speak." Harry turned to the kitchen now, not that he could eat anything in it.

"How did the Golden Boy become a vampire of all things?" Despite the way it sounded, Draco did choose his words carefully.

"Hell if I know." Harry shot back.

Harry had opened the fridge now and was staring into it. He realized how many nervous human habits he had. Breathing was another, he had been holding his breath for a so that Draco's scent didn't hinder him.

"What does it feel like?"

Harry turned to Draco and stared at him momentarily.

"It sucks."

Draco snickered, getting another dirty look from Harry.

"Seriously, Potter. You're going to live forever, but you have to kill people to do it. Oh, isn't that against your _Golden Boy_ Code? How are you dealing with that?" Draco snickered again.

He knew he was making Harry angry, but it was his joy in life to be the thorn in someone's side. And he found Harry to be very entertaining.

"I don't have to kill people," Harry mumbled, "It's kind of hard finding someone who is willing to let you drink their blood knowing full and well you can snap their neck with one quick movement."

Draco wrinkled his brow at the thought of drinking blood.

"Well, you always have Mud-blood and Weasel. Though I doubt their blood would taste very good," Draco received a great laugh from this, until Harry appeared in front of him.

"What did I tell you about calling my friends names?" He snarled, still holding his breath, "Or should I try your blood. Since your blood line is so pure, it should taste pretty sweet."

Draco's heart beat wildly.

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist. Despite the blonde trying to pull away, Harry was still a hundred times stronger. Draco looked down at Harry's hand gripping his wrist tightly, then up into Harry's dark red eyes.

"Potter, what the hell?" Draco tried to pull away, but nothing was going to make Harry let go.

"But, since I know you personally. I would say your blood tasted like," Harry pulled Draco's wrist to his lips, "dark, thick oil."

Harry put his fangs onto Draco's flesh, not yet piercing. He could taste the lovely, sweet flesh that was Draco's. His mind screamed to bite him, to pierce into that pure milky skin and drink. Screamed….

"Potter," Draco screamed and pulled, his voice…desperate.


	4. Can You Hear Me Now?

Merci for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, but the story…

ISH MINE! 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry appeared back at the fridge.

"Do yourself a favor and go home, Malfoy." Harry grumbled.

Draco grabbed his wrist and held it close to him, glaring daggers at Harry.

"You almost bit me." Draco complained.

Harry had to get Draco away, he couldn't stand it anymore. His flesh was delightful and his lips more than that, but he was Malfoy, scum of the earth. He could never know how he made Harry feel.

"Just go, Malfoy. And if this gets out, I'll kill you." Harry said menacingly.

Draco tried not to scramble, he wasn't used to being this scared of one person (besides the Dark Lord of course). He walked out with his nose in the air, still, and slammed the door behind him.

Harry breathed again and put his hand on his head, brushing his hair back in frustration. He prayed that Draco kept to himself. He couldn't fathom the chaos that would erupt if any of the wizarding world got a hold of this information.

He spent most of his day walking around his flat aimlessly. He was nervous and, somehow, his constant pacing made him feel better. His cell phone, which began to vibrate on the counter, jolted him out of his pensive state.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

"Thank Merlin." Hermione could be heard on the other line, "Are you ok?"

Harry leaned back on the wall behind him.

"I'm fine. David was only here to tell me what I can and can't do as a vampire…blah, blah." Harry mocked.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't hurt you."

Harry thought back to the bite and the kiss. It flashed in his mind momentarily.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, uh –yeah," Harry answered quickly.

"Ok, so what are we going to do about this blood drinking problem?"

Harry was taken back.

"What problem?" He asked.

"Well, we can't have Harry Potter savior of the World running around killing humans."

Harry suddenly remembered the witch he had killed the night before, the magic in her blood tasted like venom. Her picture lingered in his mind. Her neck was covered in blood, eyes slightly open, and lips barely parted. Even in a mental image, Harry could pick out little things about her. She was too beautiful to be dead.

"Harry, why are you so quiet?" Hermione sounded suspicious.

"Huh?" Harry thought quickly, "I can't hear you. Are you breaking up?"

"Harry? Hellooo? Can you hear me?" Hermione bought into it.

"That's odd, I hear you now. Huh…." Harry wiped the sweat from his head.

"Well, what are we going to do about this vampire thing? You can't go out killing people."

Harry could almost hear Hermione's little hamster running on the wheel in her head.

"I could be a donor or something." She added.

"NO!" Harry answered quickly.

He refused to drink another witches' blood. And he couldn't trust himself not to get carried away and drink it all. He couldn't be responsible for the death of his best friend.

"Ok…" Hermione didn't want his reasoning, "I don't really approve of it, but in life and death matters…"

She was silent for a moment.

"Tell me."

If it was bad and it came from Hermione, it was usually a good idea.

"Blood bank? You could steal blood at night after they close."

And that's when it began. Harry would wait until the last nurse exited the large blood bank. He slipped in through a small air duct at the top of the building and crawl down to the cooler. Harry had a taste for O+ blood, so he took a few packets (usually a week's worth) and slipped them into his large coat pockets. He made a quick escape and replaced the vent to the air duct.

He now sat on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, and a cup of blood in his hands. Life was pretty easy, all he had to do was avoid the sun. He also tried to avoid most mortals, sure he had a flowing source of blood, but fresh, and straight from the living creature itself was so much better. He managed to control himself around Hermione and Ron, who came to visit every now and then.

Then Harry smelled it, that same glorious scent that sent him stumbling into chaos before. Draco. And as an added bonus, fresh blood. He was bleeding.

There was a loud desperate series of knocks at the door.

Harry opened the door to see a dirty and bleeding Draco. His clothes were tattered and torn, and it looked as if he had fallen a few times on his way here. Then Harry's eyes landed on his face, which was cut and scuffed as well. Harry quickly covered his face, his eyes turning blood red.

"What happened to you?" Harry grabbed Draco by his arm and pulled him in.

"That vampire in the alley? Hitman. They track me to try and get my father's location. It's been that way for years."

Harry was having a very hard time controlling himself, his blood just smelled so sweet.

"Malfoy, didn't you think before you came here bloody? Perhaps here wasn't such a good idea." Harry added.

"Please, Potter. Just let me use your shower. I can't go anywhere else."

Harry, with his hand still covering his nose and mouth, pointed Draco to the bathroom and ushered him to pick up the pace with a wave of his hand.

After a few moments in the shower, Harry could breathe without his vampire instincts taking over. He tried to immerse himself in the blood he had been drinking before, but no scent could outdo Draco's. He nearly put his entire head into the cup to drown out the smell.

Draco had now stepped out of the shower and was watching Harry drink the blood in a large series of gulps. It made his stomach turn.

"Potter, when you're finished with…that…could I borrow something to wear?"

Harry quickly put his glass down, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Harry disappeared and reappeared in front of Draco with pajamas and boxers.

"Do me a favor and not go that fast, it makes me nervous." Draco took the clothes.

Harry chuckled.

"Malfoy, this is my house, if you don't like it we can just put you back on the street for the other vampires to have a taste of."

Draco frowned and went back into the bathroom, mumbling something that Harry ignored. He came out a few moments later; the clothes fit, except for the pants, which were a bit too long. Harry noticed that the cuts on his head and knees needed attention.

"I would enjoy watching you suffer through the healing process of those wounds, but the smell of your blood makes me sick. Go sit on the couch." Harry lied.

Draco grumbled the entire way to the couch and Harry appeared beside him.

"Sit still," Harry put his finger to his fangs and cut it.

"Don't you put your blood on me!" Draco pulled away.

"Malfoy," Harry grabbed Draco by his arm and dripped the blood onto his wounds, which sealed over nicely.

Meanwhile, Draco tried to get away. He was amazed by the sheer strength of Harry as a vampire. After a while, he stopped struggling only to marvel at the quick healing powers of his blood.

"Only blood straight from the source will work, Malfoy." Harry added as he worked, "So don't think you can bleed me dry so you can have a personal healing device."

Draco humphed.

"Come on, Potter. I was only thinking you would be a good tool to keep around." Draco wanted to slap himself the moment he said it.

"Tool? I should hang you out of the window and see how many 'tools' want a piece of you." Harry tried not to laugh at his own joke.

"Please, Potter," Draco frowned, "I would much rather you biting me than them."

Harry stopped what he had been doing and looked up and Draco. He then smiled, bearing his sharp fangs at the blonde.

"I am a little parched."

"We're not playing this game again, Potter," Draco stood, moving Harry out of the way.

Harry laughed. Draco was obviously unsure of himself, or what he wanted.

"What, are you going to leave? I can smell the decaying flesh of those other vampires hanging around this place." Harry only lied slightly, Draco's delectable scent was much overpowering.

Draco sat back down and frowned.

"Well don't play games with me, quite frankly you scare the shit out of me." Draco crossed his arms.

Harry flashed his fang toothed grin again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thankies for the lovely reviews guys! And constructive criticism is very welcome here, but try not to be mean.^^

Thanks for reading!


	5. Don't Do It

I adore the reviews! Keep them coming!^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, but the story…

ISH MINE! 

Sorry it has been so long guys! Enjoy and review please!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his four poster bed, causing it to creak lightly. He hadn't realized that the longer Draco was here, the more his vampric side wanted the blonde. With Ron and Hermione, the urge hadn't been bad at all as long as he had a stomach full of blood. But he had drank most of it a moment ago to try and satisfy the urge long enough to sleep.

"Ugh!" Harry threw the covers from himself and quickly used his vampric speed to be on the love seat in a matter of moments.

Draco was watching TV while lying down. He hadn't yet noticed Harry's appearance in the room.

Harry stared at the television blankly. He wasn't really watching, just in a pensive state. He desperately tried not to stare at Draco. The feeling was overwhelming and being just a hop, skip, and jump from him made it worse.

"Potter, you're staring at the TV like a hungry beast." Draco said.

Harry's eyes were blood red again and his fangs sharp. He now stared at Draco.

"I prefer you not to look at me the same way you wanted the tv. I don't want to cause a love triangle with you and the _television_." Draco said the word very seductively.

Harry hadn't heard the comment. He was tuned into Draco's heart beat and locked in battle with his neck. He had to have him. But he couldn't trust himself enough to just have a taste. If he didn't have it now, Draco would definitely die.

"Malfoy, I can't sleep…" Harry's throat was dry and burning.

"And I can help?" He sounded sarcastic.

"For some reason, I want you." He whispered, but Draco heard.

"You want to bite me??" Draco pretended to be more astounded than he was.

For some reason he thought it better to over-emote.

Harry appeared on the ground, nearly begging beside Draco. He could feel the blonde's heart pumping loudly and quickly. It only made him want it more.

"Well, Potter…here." Draco held out his wrist, shaking slightly.

Without any warning, Harry bit into him; piercing the flesh with his razor sharp fangs. Blood poured into Harry's mouth and he moaned loadly, drawing more. It tasted like perfection, if that was even explainable. Like the perfect piece of chocolate, not too sweet and not too bitter. It melted him.

"Potter…" Draco pushed on Harry's head with his other hand, but the raven haired man didn't move. "Harry…"

Harry instantly stopped sucking and licked the wound to stop the bleeding. Satisfied, he looked at Draco, who was more pale than usual.

"Merlin, Potter, were you planning to bleed me dry?" Draco complained, his voice sounded weak.

"It's your fault for being human." Harry lied, only slightly.

Draco pulled his wrist to him, looking at the four marks where Harry's fangs sank into him. He then held the wound to his stomach.

"Well I feel bad for Weasel and Mu-…Granger, being around you all the time," Draco turned toward the back of the couch and covered himself with the light blanket, "drinking their blood."

Harry stood and stepped away. He had never had any great urge to drink Hermione or Ron's blood, it was only Draco. Something about the blonde attracted him, it wasn't only his blood and it definitely wasn't his personality. Harry wasn't sure exactly what made Draco drive him crazy.

As soon as Harry laid in bed, he was out.

"POTTER!"

Harry sat up quickly, startled by the screaming. He looked around the nearly empty room and saw Draco standing by his nightstand with a distressed look on his face.

"I've been screaming in your ear for 30 minutes, I thought you were dead." Draco quickly became his usual cool self.

"I'm sure you had your hopes up." Harry pushed the covers off and jumped out of bed.

As Harry walked out of the room, Draco mocked him behind his back. It took him a few moments before he followed Harry into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked in a cold tone, sensing that Draco was behind him.

"Why?" Draco asked, pretending that Harry was not talking about the bite.

Harry turned from the kitchen sink and stared at Draco, his eyes flickering red. Draco twitched slightly, thinking of Harry's lips moving across his milky flesh and the piercing. It was like his life was being drained again, slowly; Harry's cold lips sucked the life from him.

"Malfoy," Harry was holding Draco's chin with his cold, slender fingers.

Draco snapped from his thoughts and was looking directly into the vampire's eyes. He was entranced by their beauty and the sense of danger that lurked beneath them.

Secretly, Harry was searching for an answer.

"I'm ok." Draco turned from Harry's glassy, entrancing stare.

"I didn't really hurt you did I?" Harry asked, genuinely caring.

Draco had bandaged his wrist this morning, not being able to look at the four marks any longer. He was now fiddling with the bandage nervously.

"Are you scared of me?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"No!" Draco looked away, "It was just weird. How do your friends take it?"

Harry looked away and walked to the icebox. He wasn't hungry at all. Draco's intoxicating scent didn't burn his throat this morning. But he had to try and get away from the question. He only ever wanted Draco.

"You've never –"

Harry cut him off.

"No, Malfoy. Never, you're the only person I've drank from in months. Ok?" Harry said, annoyed.

Draco stopped fiddling with his bandages and stared at the raven haired man.

"By the way, that wound isn't going to heal." Harry remarked.

Draco held his wrist close to him. He stared into Harry's eyes as if the raven haired man had slapped him across the face.

"It will never heal?" Draco almost whimpered.

Suddenly, Harry was standing over the blonde and had already pulled off the bandage. Draco tried to pull away, but he couldn't even make Harry move. He stared down at the four holes; veins were stringing from them his body knew something wasn't right about the wound. Harry pulled his own wrist to his mouth and used his teeth to open the flesh, his cool blood began pouring out.

"Potter, I don't want to be a vampire. D-don't put that near me." Draco began to stutter.

"Malfoy," Harry shook his head and let droplets of blood fall onto the wound.

"Cold!" Draco jumped away, but Harry had let him go before hand.

The blood sizzled on his skin and the wounds sealed shut. Draco ran his fingers over them in amazement.

"I'm not going to…" Draco trailed off.

"Be a monster? No." Harry disappeared.

"Potter," Draco hesitated now, "you're not a monster! And stop doing that!!"

Someone reached behind Draco and grabbed his neck, pinching his air pipe. He struggled against the strong man behind him desperately.

"Not a monster? Malfoy, I could drop you right here." Harry let go and disappeared again, "You can't even see me."

Draco held his throat momentarily and moved around the room to look for Harry.

"A monster would have killed me last night, and would have been killing people. No, you've been drinking from packs of blood because you don't want to hurt people." Draco nearly couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth.

"The point is, I can kill and I want to. I want to drink you dry."

Draco couldn't quite place where Harry's voice was coming from. It seems as if it where everywhere.

"But you don't."

Harry fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet right in front of Draco. He stared at him momentarily, his red eyes completely wiped of any emotion. He stepped closer and touched the blonde's face. Draco shivered, but tried to control it. Harry leaned in, his cool breath so close to Draco's lips. He quickly began to kiss along the blonde's chin, causing his breath to catch in his throat. Harry kissed down to his throat, licking softly and lingering in one place for a while before moving to another.

Draco moaned into Harry's embrace. Harry lingered for a very long time around his jugular vein, occasionally nicking the skin with his fangs.

"You see how easy it is, Malfoy." Harry grazed his fangs along Draco's neck, careful to go just above the vein, "I'm a very sexual and erotic creature for a reason. To trick you into my web and kill you."

"Don't bite my neck…" Draco whispered.

Harry's fangs went too deep. The desire to have Draco took over. Blood from the large vein poured out.


End file.
